Shy Guy's Jungle Jam
Shy Guy's Jungle Jam is a board that appears in Mario Party 4. It is hosted by Shy Guy, and rewards the player a present if they beat this board in Story Mode. Board Description Shy Guy's Jungle Jam takes place in a jungle-themed board that was created by Shy Guy. The board contains many mountains and grassy plains. There are numerous Shy Guy totem poles located throughout the board. In the center of the board, there is a giant river with a mountain that is shaped like a Shy Guy. At the far left-hand side of the board, there is a Klepto that resides on the mountain. If a character approaches Klepto, he will ask them if they would like a ride. If they accept Klepto's offer, then they will ride on his talons to the other side of the board, collecting coins along the way. In the center of the board, there is a Shy Guy in front of a raft that will take the characters across the river for a random fee. There are also two Shy Guy shrines located at the top and bottom of the board with three happening spaces in front of them. If a character lands on one of the happening spaces, they will be asked to make a wish to the shrine. If their wish is granted, then nothing happens. However, if the wish angers the statue, a flood will occur on the board, cutting access to the other side of the board for three turns. Theme:Native Jungle. Notable Characters and Events * Shy Guy Mountain Flood - If a character chooses the wrong wish at the Shy Guy shrine, then the Shy Guy mountain located at the top of the board will start to spur water from its eyes. This will cause the middle section of the board to flood, causing the characters to use an alternate route if they come upon a flooded path. The flooding only lasts three turns. * Klepto Ride - On the left hand side of the board, a sleeping Klepto resides on the mountain. If a character approaches Klepto, they will have the option of riding Klepto's talon to the other side of the board. Along the way, the character can steer Klepto in order to collect coins. The volcano Klepto flies over has a small chance of erupting, causing it to spur a random amount of coins. * Shy Guy Raft Ride - If a tiny character chooses the shortcut in the center of the board, they will come across a Shy Guy that controls a raft. The Shy Guy will ask the character if they would like to ride across the river for a random amount of coins. ? Spaces * Shy Guy Shrines - There are two Shy Guy Wells located at the top and bottom of the board, with three happening spaces located in front of them. If a character lands on one of the happening spaces, they will be asked to make either a fun wish or bad wish to the shrine. Once they choose a wish, the Shy Guy Well will decide whether to grant it or not. If the Shy Guy is pleased with the wish, then nothing occurs. However, if the statue dislikes the wish, then the Shy Guy mountain will cause a flood. de:Shy Guys Dschungel-Jam fr:La Jungle Maskass Category:Boards in Mario Party 4 Category:Forest-themed Category:Ancient ruins-themed